Words Can Hurt Too
by boltsoffury10
Summary: Louie gets bullied by a couple of guys during his first day of school. The bullies don’t physically hurt him, but they mentally hurt him. Louie tries to ignore it, but sticks and stones aren’t the only thing that can hurt you.
1. Sticks and Stones

Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were about to start their first day at a private school. They were all going into the 7th grade. Their uncle bought their old school because it was taking time away from their adventures, but he soon got a notice saying that the boys need an education. He got Donald's permission to enroll them in a private school with an excellent education system. Huey was the most excited about going because he loved to learn. Dewey was excited about making new friends and being popular. Louie didn't care for school and just wanted to play video games at home. Huey also found out that his best friend Noah goes there. He couldn't wait to get to his classes.

Once Launchpad pulled up to the school, the boys got out of the limo and went inside. They went to their homeroom and got their schedules. Huey had all the advanced classes while Dewey and Louie had only a few. The only class all three of them have together is art. Louie had science and history with Huey, and math and language arts with Dewey. Louie noticed that his first period was blank, meaning that first period is his study period. Huey and Dewey were jealous that he had a study period earlier than them.

The bell rang and the boys all went to their first period classes. Louie went to the library for his study period. Once there, he sat down in an empty chair and put his headphones on so he could listen to music. First period lasted for an hour and 10 minutes, so Louie had plenty of time to relax. As he closed his eyes, he fell a paper ball hit him on the side of his face. He looked over to where it was thrown to see two guys laughing at him. Louie decided to ignore it and started to close his eyes again. Another paper ball was thrown at him. This time, he decided not to ignore it. He took off his headphones.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to relax here." Louie said angrily as the boys started laughing.

"Those are some dumb looking headphones loser." One of the boys said.

"Well I think they're cool." Louie said as he started to walk away. Louie didn't care much for what they were saying, so he tried to find another seat. He was about to sit down, but then he saw that the two guy took the seats next to it.

"Sorry gay wad, I thought we were having a conversation." One of the boys said. Louie got angry.

"Don't call me that." Louie said angrily. "Why do you even feel the need to call me names?" The boys started to laugh.

"I don't like faggots like you coming into our school." One of the boys said. "Nick and I think that you should walk off a bridge." Louie started to walk away, but then Nick stopped him.

"Where do you think your going gay pride?" Nick said as he blocked Louie's path. Louie was getting annoyed with them.

"Are you guys just prone to insulting people by calling them gay?" Louie asked mockingly. "Because if you are, it's not very original. Get some new material." Louie started walking away as Nick and the other boy (whose name is Mason) made fun of him. Louie sat down in another seat and put his headphones back on. As he listened to his music, he noticed that Nick and Mason were still laughing at him. He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was being made fun of for no reason. Nick and Mason then started laughing with a whole group of people. Louie didn't know if they were laughing at him, and he didn't want to know. He tried to close his eyes to ignore everyone's laughter. Before he could, Nick walked over and took off his headphones. Louie was annoyed with this.

"Give them back!" Louie demanded as Nick held them up. Nick threw them in the trash can.

"Help yourself faggot." Nick said as the group of kids started laughing again. Louie started to blush with embarrassment as he dug in the trash for his headphones. Once Louie found them, he noticed that it had chewed up gum on it. He was disgusted as the group started laughing again. He noticed that one of the kids took out their phone and took a picture. Louie was even more embarrassed as he went back to his seat. He put his headphones back in his bag and took out his earbuds. He started listening to his music as he closed his eyes. He ignored everyone laughing at him until the bell rang.

Once the bell rang, Louie walked out of the library as fast as he could to avoid the group of kids. He was just a few steps away from the door until Nick bumped his shoulder.

"See you later gay wad." Nick said with a smirk. Louie didn't want to seem hurt by his words, but he couldn't help it. He held back his tears and walked over to his 2nd period class with Huey.

Louie made it to his science class and took the seat next to Huey. Huey noticed that Louie was upset about something.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked as Louie tried to change the sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Louie said trying to seem normal. Huey knew that Louie was lying to him.

"What happened in your study period?" Huey asked as Louie tried to come up with an answer.

"Nothing much." Louie said to a skeptical Huey. "Just studying I guess." Huey took out his JWG.

"According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, a fellow Woodchuck never tells a lie." Huey said as Louie sighed. Louie was about to say what he was upset about until the bell rang.

"I'll tell you after class." Louie said as Huey sighed.

"Fine." Huey said. "But don't think I'll forget about it." Huey said knowing Louie would try to make him forget.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Going Viral

Chapter 2

As the bell rang, Louie started heading to his next class. He tried to avoid Huey so he wouldn't ask him about what happened that morning. He started walking really fast until Huey stood in front of him.

"What happened?" Huey asked sternly. Louie then sighed knowing that he had to tell Huey at some point.

"There were just some kids laughing at me, it's no big deal." Louie said as he folded his arms and started walking to his next class.

"Why were they laughing at you?" Huey asked as he followed Louie. Louie was getting irritated by his questions.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it, alright!" Louie said angrily. Huey wanted to ask more questions, but Louie started walking faster and Huey was almost late for his class.

Louie walked into Language Arts and noticed Dewey sitting in the back of the class. He took the seat next to him and noticed that Dewey was worried about something.

"Are you okay?" Louie asked. Dewey looked up at Louie anxiously.

"Hueys okay, right?!" Dewey asked as Louie was confused.

"Yeah, why?" Louie said to a relieved Dewey.

"Oh good." Dewey said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I thought he was getting bullied for a second. See my new friends were talking about this dorky kid in the library this morning. I'm just glad it wasn't Huey." Louie was confused.

"New friends?!" Louie said as two familiar faces walked behind him.

"Louie, meet Nick and Mason." Dewey said as he introduced Louie's least favorite people. They put on a nice guy act so that Dewey would think they're friends. Dewey went up to get a piece of paper to draw on while Nick and Mason tried to intimidate Louie.

"You brother is way cooler than you faggot." Mason said with a smirk on his face. "How are you guys even related?" Louie was irritated.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Louie asked. "It's rude and highly disrespectful." Nick started laughing.

"So you are a gay wad." Nick said enthusiastically. Louie was started to feel very uncomfortable.

"I never said that." Louie said trying to advocate for himself. Mason started laughing with Nick.

"Then why are you so defensive fag?" Mason said as he pointed and laughed at Louie. Dewey came back with a blank piece of paper as Mason and Nick pretended like nothing happened. Louie was still upset and Dewey noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dewey asked as Louie tried to seem tough.

"I'm fine." Louie said emotionlessly. Luckily for him, Mason and Nick sat at the front of the class while Dewey and Louie sat at the back.

As the day progressed, Louie finally managed to make all the way to his final period. He walked in the art class and was greeted by his brothers. They sat down at a table with four chairs. They saw Huey's best friend Noah come in. Huey was delighted as they sat down at the table. When the class started, Louie noticed everyone quitely laughing at something on their phones. He didn't know what it was, so he just ignored it. This on for about 30 minutes until he peeked at one of his classmates phones to see what was so funny. He looked at the classmate's screen, only to see a picture of him photoshopped on a girl's body. There was a caption at the bottom but he couldn't read it. He went on his phone to look up the picture on Instaduck. He pulled it up and read the caption.

"Hi, my name is Loser Duck, but you can call me faggot. I'm a gay, pussy boy who likes to wear makeup and other girly things. If there's one thing I know, it's how to where makeup. I don't deserve to be alive, but I am. Like if you think I should kill myself. I might even do it after 1000."

Louie couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at the likes to see that it had 52 already. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to do it in the middle of class. He shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. He blushed with embarrassment as he heard everyone quietly laughing. He looked at the clock only to see that there is 30 minutes left of class. Huey noticed that Louie wasn't acting like himself.

"Louie, why is your face so red?" Huey asked as he stopped drawing his picture of a book. Louie's face got redder as he asked that question.

"Allergies." Louie answered trying to seem like nothing was wrong. Huey didn't want to take that as an answer, but he knew that now wasn't the best time or place to talk about feelings.

After 30 minutes finally went by, Louie ran out of the class and out to where the cars go to pick kids up. He saw the limo that Launchpad drives and walked towards it. He noticed Mason and Nick walking towards him as they bumped his shoulder.

"We hope you liked are post, faggot." Nick said as Mason gave him a high five. Louie wanted to cry right there but he didn't want everyone to think of him any less than they probably already do. He got in the limo and wait for Huey and Dewey. Once they got inside, Launchpad started driving them back to the manor.

Once they got to the manor, Louie went upstairs and walked into his room. He closed the door, threw himself on the bed, and started crying in a pillow. He's never had such a horrible day in his life. He looked on his phone and back on the same Instaduck post. It now had 250 likes. Louie started crying harder into the pillow as his brothers came into the room. He tried to suck up his tears, but it was too late.

"Louie, what's wrong?" Huey said sympathetically. Louie tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. All he could do was cry.

"It's nothing." Louie said as he continued to cry. Dewey then whispered in Huey's ear.

"I think we should do the ole Sympathetic brother Serious brother routine." Dewey said as Huey agreed. Dewey pulled out a chair and placed it facing Louie. "Something's wrong, and you're gonna tell us what it is." Louie continued to cry.

"It's none of your business." Louie said sniffling. Dewey pushed the chair back lightly trying to play along with his act but also not make too much noise.

"It is our business!" Dewey said angrily. "Anything that involves our brother is our business." Louie was starting to calm down. Huey sat down on the bed and patted Louie on the back.

"We're only trying to help you Louis." Huey said as he rubbed Louie's back. "But we can't do that if you don't tell us what's going on." Louie was finally calm.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but not right now." Louie said sniffling as he stood up from his bed. "Just give me time to think." Louie said as Huey and Dewey got up.

"Okay, we'll come back later then." Huey said as he and Dewey walked out of the room. Dewey folded his arms.

"Great, now what?" Dewey asked as Huey reassured him.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Huey said as he pulled out the JWG. "According to my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, a person will only discuss a problem when they are ready to talk about it." Huey closed the book as Dewey questioned it.

"Was that really in the book?" Dewey asked as Huey answered his question with a question.

"Did you read the book?" Huey asked.

"No." Dewey said as he folded his arms.

"Then as far as you're concerned, it was." Huey said as they walked to Dewey's room. They could hear Louie's tears from the wall between their rooms. Louie was clearly upset, but they didn't know why.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3

Louie was contemplating on whether he should tell his brothers the truth. He really didn't want to tell them, but he knew they would find out eventually. He started pacing around the room until Webby dropped in through the vent.

"What are you doing here Webs?!" Louie asked shocked that she fell through.

"Not spying on you." Webby said attempting to lie. "Definitely not spying on you." Louie started biting his nails as Webby stopped him. "Why are you so anxious?" Webby asked as she watched her friend pace around the room.

"Because I am." Louie said as he continued to pace. Webby offered him a seat on his bed. As he sat down, Webby started speaking.

"Look, if you need help with something, your brothers are here for you." Webby said as she rubbed Louie's back. Louie started to cry a little bit. He hated when people saw him cry, it made him feel weak. "If you're getting bullied, you have to tell them." Louie was surprised that Webby knew that. Before he could asked how she knew, she revealed that she follows them sometimes to see what the real world is like.

"I can't just tell them!" Louie said frustratedly. "What they went through was so much worse than what I'm going through. Their bullies hurt them physically, mine just hurt me mentally." Louie looked down at the ground as Webby lifted his head back up.

"But it still has the same results." Webby said trying to open Louie's eyes to the big picture. "Look Louie, it doesn't matter what type of bullying it is, bullying is still bullying. It doesn't help if you don't say something." Louie started thinking she was right. But he still didn't want to tell them. Webby decided to make a deal with him. "How bout this, if tomorrow is better, you don't have to tell them. But if it's the same or worse, you do." Louie thought that it was a good deal. He agreed and started to go to Dewey's room to tell his brothers that he worked everything out with Webby. Before he did that, Webby stopped him. "You should tell them about the other thing too." Louie knew what she was talking about, but acted like he didn't.

"I already told them I broke up with Lucky." Louie said as he started to walk out.

"You know what I mean." Webby said as she grabbed his wrist. "Tell them why, please." Louie stopped to think about it for a second, but then pulled his wrist away.

"Webs, there are things I can talk about, and there are things that I'd rather keep deep in my mind." Louie said as he started walking to Dewey's room. "That is one of the things I'd rather not talk about." Louie walked in and told them that he worked everything out with Webby. They accepted that and asked if he wanted to sleep in Dewey's room with them, but he declined. He went back to his room and got in his bed. He turned off his light but then started thinking about his mom. He closed his eyes and held onto his hands.

"Mom, I have a lot of questions to ask you." Louie said as he closed his eyes tightly. "I only have one question that I want to ask, but I'd rather not say it out loud. Can you please just, I don't know, read my mind or something and answer my question, please." He hopelessly waited for something to happen. Nothing did and his question was left in answered. "Figures." Louie cried himself to sleep that night.

The next day, Louie went to his first period and noticed everybody laughing at him. He put his earbuds in trying to block out the laughter, but it didn't work. He then bumped into Mason and Nick.

"Hey fag, our post got over 1,000 likes!" Nick said as everyone laughed. "Does that mean you're gonna kill yourself now?" Louie just walked away.

"You wish bird brain." Louie remarked as he sat down in an empty chair away from everyone. Mason walked over.

"I don't really like that comment." Mason said as he pulled out his phone. "Perhaps we should make another viral post." Louie started begging him not to do it.

"Please don't." Louie said pathetically. "I had enough." Mason put his phone down and gave an evil grin.

"You know actually..." Mason started to say as he blackmailed Louie. "If you do our homework for the whole year, then maybe we'll think about it." Louie reluctantly agreed and realized that he made a fool of himself in front of his tormentors. The rest of his day was good except for that one bad part.

Art class was starting and Louie and Noah were in their seats while Huey and Dewey were getting the art supplies. Noah started talking to Louie.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I was getting bullied?" Noah asked waiting for Louie to respond. He didn't answer. "You told me to tell someone, so I did, and it worked. Nathan no longer bullies me. When are you going to tell someone?" Louie looked at him and sighed.

"I'm telling them tonight, but don't say anything." Louie said as Huey and Dewey came back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Huey asked curious of the conversation. Noah and Louie just looked at each other, wondering which one would speak first. Dewey interrupted both of them.

"Guys, I was thinking we could all go to the movies tonight." Dewey said as everyone agreed. Louie rather not go, but he wanted to spend a little bit of time with his brothers after what happened that morning. Noah texted his parents to see if they were okay with him seeing a movie with the guys. They said yes. Dewey asked their Uncle Scrooge if they could go because he knew Uncle Donald would say no. It was decided. They were going to go to the movies after school. When the bell rang, they all got in the limo and went to the movies.

Once they got there, Dewey asked for tickets to "The Duck Trials". As they were getting their tickets, Louie noticed Mason and Nick in the lobby. They were writing something down on a piece of paper and they walked into the movie that they were about to see. Louie didn't know what they were doing, and he didn't want to know.

"Can we see a different movie?" Louie asked anxiously. Dewey was confused.

"We already bought the tickets." Dewey said giving everyone their tickets. "There's no turning back now." They walked into the room where the movie was about to start, but they were greeted by a sign. Louie read the sign in his head.

"For all the cool guys, step right on in and watch the movie. For all the fags like Mr. L, go into the trash where you belong."

Louie was almost in tears. He wondered how they could possibly know they were gonna be there. Louie then started thinking that Dewey invited, which he clearly did. Louie ran out of the movies, and out into the rain. Huey, Dewey, and Noah ran after him.

"Louie, that sign was just a dumb prank." Huey said trying to reassure his brother. "That doesn't apply to any of us." Louie started yelling.

"That message was specifically meant for me!" Louie yelled angrily. "Compliments of Dewey's new friends." Dewey was confused.

"Nick and Mason wouldn't do something like that Louie." Dewey said trying to defend his friends. "You got it all wrong." Louie was getting angrier.

"Well Nick and Mason have been calling me horrible names since we came to this school!" Louie yelled as Dewey got angry.

"We've only been here for two days Louie!" Dewey yelled. "They're probably just messing with you. They don't mean any of that stuff, you shouldn't even be offended!" Huey tried to stop them from fighting.

"Well I am offended Dewford!" Louie yelled angrily as Dewey yelled back.

"And why's that Louis!?" Dewey asked angrily. Louie lost all control he had.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY DEWFORD!" Louie yelled loud enough for the world to here. He heard the words come out of his mouth and immediately shut it. He saw the look on his brothers' faces. He started to cry, wishing he hadn't had said anything. He started running home as Dewey tried to stop him.

"Wait Louie!" Dewey yelled. But it was too late. Louie had already ran away. Dewey looked at Huey with a shocked expression. Not even Huey knew that Louie was gay. Dewey started to walk back in the movie theater as Huey stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Huey asked as Dewey cracked his knuckles.

"I'm making things right." Dewey said as he walked in the theater.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Complications

Chapter 4

Louie cried into his pillow. He wished that he had never said what he said. The real reason he was offended by what his bullies were saying, the real reason he broke up with Lucky. It was all because he was gay. He heard a knock on his door. It was his brother Huey. Louie wiped his tears away.

"I understand if you hate me, everyone does." Louie said as he sat up on his bed.

"Why would I ever hate you?" Huey asked trying to cheer Louie up. "Why would anybody hate you?" Louie looked down at the ground.

"Because I'm different, I'm not normal." Louie said swinging his legs back and forth.

"Everyone's different." Huey said as he placed a hand on Louie's back. "Meaning everyone's normal." Louie stood up and walked towards the window. He stared blankly into the distance.

"I saw your face Hue." Louie said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You were disgusted." Huey walked towards him.

"I wasn't disgusted, I was shocked." Huey claimed as he stared into the mirror too. "I was shocked because you told us something that we never knew about you. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Louie got angry.

"Why wouldn't I be ashamed?!" Louie said angrily. "Do you think I asked to be like this." Huey calmed him down.

"Do you think I asked to be a nerd?" Huey asked as Louie got angrier.

"That's completely different!" Louie said angrily.

"Yeah but it's the same concept." Huey said as he sighed. "Look, when I was still getting bullied, I always thought that if I wasn't such a nerd I wouldn't be getting wailed on. I would always think of myself as a loser, a geek, a dork, but then I decided that I had nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not ashamed of who I am and neither should you be." Louie looked down at the ground. Huey then lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing the HDL that he had given himself after Derek branded him. "You see this. I wouldn't have giving this to myself if I hated who you were. I'm proud of who I am, and you should be too." Louie started to cry.

"Huey, I know you want to help, but you can't." Louie said as he stared outside. "Everyone in school pretty much agrees that I don't deserve to even be alive." Louie showed Huey the Duckstagram post that he screenshot and Huey was shocked. "Maybe they're right, maybe I don't deserve to be alive." Huey couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Huey said trying to bring his brother back to his senses. "Everyone deserves to be alive. It's crazy for you to even think that you deserve to die." Louie stared at the clouds in the night sky.

"Huey, I know you think you can help me, but you're wasting your time." Louie said as he faced his brother. "Why live in a world where I'll never be accepted?"

"How do you know you won't be accepted if you don't keep living?" Huey asked as Louie stared at him. Huey looked down at Louie's arm and noticed a cut. "What's that?" Huey asked already knowing the answer. Louie lifted up his sleeve, revealing a whole row of cuts on his arm. Huey was shocked to know that Louie had already been cutting himself.

"I need you to leave Huey." Louie said as he stared at his arm. Huey grew stubborn.

"I'm not leaving!" Huey said angrily. "I'm staying right here until you promise me you'll never do this again." He said pointing to Louie's arm. Louie started explaining the cuts.

"Each cut stands for how many days ago I realized I was different." Louie said as Huey stared at him. "And I still need to add today, so maybe you should leave." Huey stayed where he was.

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself Louie." Huey said as he stood his ground. Louie took out a knife and did a cut quick enough for Huey to be too late to react. Huey flinched as he heard his brother wince from the pain. Just then, Dewey came in. He saw Louie's cuts on his arm.

"Louie, are you cutting yourself?!" Dewey asked concerned for his brother. Huey was wondering where Dewey was since the movies. Launchpad took Huey and Noah home while Dewey was still at the movies.

"It's time to go!" Louie said as he pointed to his door. Huey and Dewey started to leave, but then Huey stopped in the doorway.

"What those guys do to you is awful." Huey said as he turned around to face Louie. "But what you're doing to yourself is even worse, we'll always be here for you like you're always there for us. We've experienced this before, so just let us help you." Louie didn't say a word after that, he just stared at his window as he cried. Huey left and the boys went to their own rooms. Louie placed a hand on the window as he continued to cry.

The next morning, the boys woke up and went downstairs. Their uncle had said that school was canceled for today because of an emergency. The boys were worried as the heard the tv in the other room. It was turned to the news station and the news reporter started to speak.

"Tragedy struck yesterday when two boys were found dead in an alleyway behind a movie theater." The news reporter said. "The boys were identified as Nick Baron and Mason Connors." Huey, Dewey, and Louie were shocked. Louie's bullies had died the night that they all went to the theater. "They were found to have gunshot wounds to the head. Their killer is still unknown, but witnesses say that the last person to have seen them was a person that goes by the name, Dewey Duck." The doorbell rang as Donald went to go open it. It was a police officer holding a picture of the three brothers.

"Hello, I'm looking to question these three children about the murder of Nick Baron and Mason Connors." The officer said as the boys came outside. The officer didn't bring them to the police station, but he questioned them at the manor. He questioned Huey and Louie first. Their answers were not what he was looking for. He then questioned Dewey and he said everything that happened before he left.

"Mason and Nick were bullying my brother because of his sexual preference." Dewey said confidently. "I went back in the movie theater to talk to them. I told them that we're not gonna be friends anymore because of what they did to Louie. Then I made them delete the Duckstagram post that they used to torment my brother. I swear that I didn't use violence in any way." The police officer believed Dewey.

"I believe you." The officer said. "The only reason I questioned you and your brothers is because the gun that was used to kill the boys had no recognizable prints." Dewey was confused at first. He didn't know what that had to do with any of them. "We believe that the person who killed those boys are after you and your brothers as well." Dewey was shocked, he didn't think that anyone would have a motive to want to kill them. The police officer stayed at the manor to provide extra security. Dewey explained everything and Huey and Louie were surprised. Huey wanted to figure out who the mysterious person was before it was too late. Huey ran upstairs as Louie started talking to Dewey.

"Did you really get them to take down the post?" Louie asked as Dewey nodded his head.

"Nobody messes with our family." Dewey said as he rapped his arm around Louie's neck. They started to walk upstairs and Louie went back to sleep because there was no school. As Louie slept, he dreamed of being in the alleyway behind the movies.

He saw Mason and Nick getting pushed up against a trash can. The person pushing them was holding a gun in his hand. Louie wanted to run away, but he could move, all he could do was watch as the bullies begged for their lives. The person first shot Mason. Nick was very scared after Mason fell to the ground. Louie heard the person start to speak.

"Oh, you scared now?!" The shadowy figure said to a frightened Nick. "You weren't scared before, was I not as scary then. You know I have to kill you, but if I said I didn't want to kill you, that'd be a lie." He took the shot and killed Nick. Before Louie could continue the dream, he woke up in a cold sweat. Dewey heard from the other room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dewey asked as Louie looked at him.

"I'm fine." Louie said as he got out of his bed.

"Well it's almost time for school." Dewey said as he walked away. Louie was surprised.

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" Louie asked as he put on his hoodie.

Louie went to his first period as everyone started giving him dirty looks. He sat down in one of the chairs as one of the kids pushed him out of it.

"Sorry, no murdering faggots aloud." The kid said. Louie couldn't believe what had just happened. Even though Nick and Mason were gone, people were still bullying him. They even think he murdered them. He started sitting down in another chair as another kid pushed him off. He knew that he wasn't wanted in the library, so he went somewhere else.

Louie walked into the computer lab. He logged onto a computer and started playing a game. A group of kids came over and turned off the computer. Louie was irritated by this. The kids then picked him up and throw him out of the room. Louie started to cry as they started chanting faggot. He ran away from the group. Once he was at a safe distance, he called his Uncle Scrooge and asked him to pick him up. His uncle agreed as he rolled up to the school to pick Louie up. He told his brothers that he was going home early before he left. Once Louie got in the limo, Scrooge asked him why he wanted to leave. Louie explained everything to him, including his sexuality. Scrooge offered to take him out for ice cream, which he immediately accepted. Launchpad drove them to an ice cream shop and they all got ice cream. Louie was still upset about what happened. Scrooge decided to talk to him about it.

"I'm going to have a meeting with the school about this." Scrooge said as Louie sadly licked his ice cream. "I'm not gonna allow me nephew to get bullied by a bunch of hooligans." Louie stopped licking his ice cream.

"What can they do?" Louie asked as he looked down at the ground. "It's everyone in school Uncle Scrooge, they can't suspend everyone." Louie started licking his ice cream again and Launchpad started to add on the the conversation.

"You know I know a lot about bullies." Launchpad said as he finished his ice cream. "Sometimes muffins are the worst bullies of all. Always taunting you with it's flavorful goodness. It makes me sick." Scrooge started to sigh.

"You're not help Launchpad." Scrooge said as he pointed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. Louie looked down defeatedly. "We'll figure this out lad, don't worry." Louie looked up at his uncle and smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge." Louie said as he knew his uncle would do anything to make him feel better. His uncle looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome lad." Scrooge said as they continued eating their ice cream.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Karma Killer

Chapter 5

Huey and Dewey knew that their brother had left school, so they went on thinking that it would be a normal day. Except for the fact that two students died and their killer could be after them. As Dewey was walking to his next class, he noticed Huey being pinned up against a wall by a couple of kids.

"You're faggot brother is the reason my friends are dead Nerdy!" One of the kids said angrily with his arm pressed against Huey's neck.

"First of all, don't call him that!" Huey retaliated. "Second, he's not responsible for their deaths. They died because of someone else." One of the kids cut Huey off.

"Maybe faggotry is genetic." Huey was irritated.

"That's not a real word!" Huey said angrily. "And with that logic you're idiocy could be genetic." The kid was about to punch Huey until Dewey stepped in.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Dewey yelled as the kid put Huey down. "Maybe your gay pride family shouldn't go to this school anymore." With that, the kids left. Dewey helped Huey up as Huey dusted himself off. "What was that all about?!" Huey started to explain.

"Those guys were making fun of Louie and I guess I lost my temper." Huey said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I started yelling and saying they had no right to make fun of our brother like that and I guess it went too.." Dewey stopped him.

"You did the right thing Hue." Dewey said as they walked to their next class. "I'm not gonna let them say things about Louie ever again." Dewey's eyes looked as fiery as the pits of the underpond. Huey looked at him. Dewey seemed like he was going to do something bad, maybe even go as far as to murder someone. Huey thought for a minute and was thinking that maybe Dewey did it. May Dewey was the one that killed Nick and Mason. Then he thought that he couldn't have done it. Why would Dewford ever try to kill someone? They walked into art as the bell rang.

After school, Huey and Dewey went upstairs to go see Louie. They knocked on the door and walked in.

They noticed that Louie had been crying. Dewey sat on the bed and softly patted his brother on the back.

"How you holding up?" Dewey asked. Louie looked at him teary eyed.

"They hate me." Louie said depressingly. "They all chanted faggot at me. Nobody stood up for me." Huey hugged his brother.

"We would have stood up for you." Huey said reassuring Louie. Dewey added on.

"Yeah, Huey almost got clobbered while standing up for you earlier today." Dewey said as Huey was trying to stop him from saying it. Louie looked at Huey.

"What?!" Louie asked confused. "You almost got beat up because of me?!" Huey tried to explain.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Huey said trying to make Louie feel less bad. "This isn't about me Louie, were trying to help you." Louie pushed Huey away.

"I don't like the fact that my brothers are getting beat up because of me." Louie said as looked out the window. "I'm the reason all of this is happening. I don't deserve to be alive." Huey and Dewey walked over.

"That's not true!" Dewey said angrily.

"You deserve to be accepted!" Huey added. "We all deserve to be accepted." The three of them hugged each other tightly. "We'll always have each other's backs, no matter what." They broke off from the hug. Louie thanked them for coming as they invited him to sleepover in Huey's room. He said no as the other two ducks left.

As Louie fell asleep, he dreamt of the same night Mason and Nick died. It was before they actually died. Mason and Nick were in the bathroom. Mason was washing his hands and looked in the mirror. He noticed a guy in a mask with a gun standing right behind him.

"Is it still funny?!" The man said in a deep and dark voice. Mason looked at the guy fearfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Mason said trying to sound less scared. The man kicked down the stall that Nick was in and pulled him out. He pushed him to the ground and pointed the gun at his temple.

"Do you wanna die, Nick?" The man said as Nick and Mason started to cry.

"Please don't kill us!" Nick pleaded as the masked man pushed them though the bathroom door. They started making their way to the door that led behind the movie theatre.

"Did you care when you ruined that kid's life?!" The man said as he opened the the door. They started pleading and apologizing before Louie woke up.

Louie got up and went to the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but notice his brother Huey doing some nerd stuff in his room.

"What's going on Captain Smarty-Pants?" Louie said as he walked into Huey's room. Huey looked as if he haven't slept that night.

"Louie?" Huey asked as if he couldn't believe his brother was there. "You didn't leave your room at all yesterday, I thought you were still upset." Louie was surprised.

"Wait, what day is it?!" Louie asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"It's Saturday!" Huey said as Louie grew confused. "Look we can talk about this later, just close the door behind you." Huey whispered as Louie closed the door. Louie was confused.

"What is it?" Louie whispered as Huey pulled out a chart.

"I made a chart for everyone in Duckburg who had it out for Mason and Nick." Huey said as he pointed to an organized chart with a whole list of names on it. Louie jumped up with excitement.

"Good, now we can go tell everyone that I'm innocent." Louie said as he was about to yell for everyone to come up. Huey closed Louie's beak.

"Wait!" Huey whisper screamed. "You didn't even read who's names were on the list." Louie glanced at all the names until he found one that was all too familiar.

"Dewey?!" Louie questioned. "Dewey can't kill anyone, that's impossible." Huey started to explain.

"The guy who was harassing me yesterday mysteriously disappeared." Huey said as Louie's eyes widened. "I wouldn't be surprised if the news reported him dead." They were interrupted by a breaking news bulletin on the tv.

"Breaking News, another student has mysterious died last night in a stabbing incident. The person responsible remains unknown, but officers say that it could be the same person who killed the two students Mason and Nick. The student was identified as Logan Bentley. This is Duckburg News, I'm your reporter, Daisy Duck, signing off."

Huey was not surprised, but he still felt bad for what had happened. He saw Dewey watching on the couch. He nudged Louie in the arm.

"Watch this." Huey whispered as he walked up to Dewey. "Isn't that awful, another student died." Dewey shrugged.

"That was the same guy the almost wailed on you the other day Hue, I think he got what he deserved." Dewey said as he walked upstairs. Huey was shocked by Dewey's response.

"See, he didn't show any emotion." Huey said as he looked at Louie. Just then Huey got a call on his phone. It was his girlfriend April. He immediately stopped his conversation with Louie and went into another room.

Louie went up into his room and looked out the window. He saw Dewey talking with their Uncle Donald. Their uncle gave him money for some odd reason. Dewey was running as Louie made his way downstairs and out the door to follow him.

After an hour of talking to April, Huey went upstairs to continue working on his chart. As he continued, Webby came in through a vent. Huey screamed and then calmed down.

"Oh, hey Webby." Huey said calmly. "I haven't seen you in a few days." Webby explained.

"I was training for the zombie apocalypse." Webby said normally as Huey questioned the apocalypse from ever occurring.

"Right." Huey said trying to make her think it's perfectly normal to do that.

"Oh, is that April's Anniversary gift?" Webby asked as Huey's eyes widened.

"What?!" A wide eyed Huey asked. Webby shrugged.

"You know, your one year anniversary is in a couple days from now." Webby said as she looked at Huey. "Surely you're working on her anniversary gift. You're working on her anniversary gift right?" Huey's mind filled with anxiety as he started thinking about their anniversary.

"I forgot all about our anniversary!" Huey said anxiously. "She'll never forgive me if I forget about the most important couples day of the year. Oh, what am I gonna do?" Huey started sweating with anxiety as Webby grabbed him.

"We have to go to the mall, now!" Webby said as she and Huey ran to the mall.

Louie spied on Dewey as he walked to the mall. Louie was about to go in the mall as well, until a kid from school stopped him.

"Sorry, no murdering fags aloud." The kid said as Louie tried to go around him. The kid pushed him to the ground. "Didn't you here me pussy, I said no murdering fags!" Dewey heard what was going on behind him and got mad.

"Leave him alone, NOW!" Dewey said angrily as the kid walked away.

"Fine, it was just a joke, calm down." The kid left as Dewey helped his brother up.

"What are you doing here?" Louie asked as Dewey got upset.

"I should be asking you that!" Dewey said angrily. "I don't think leaving the house is a good option for you right now. Don't worry about that guy, Karma will come for him." Louie agreed that he shouldn't have gone out. Dewey started to walk home with him as they started talking.

"Are you still cutting?" Dewey asked quietly. Louie shrugged.

"I haven't really been thinking about it lately." Louie said as he put his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Uncle Scrooge said that we can go to a different school that won't treat you badly." Dewey said as Louie was upset.

"That doesn't seem fair to you guys, don't you like your friends, your classes?" Louie said as Dewey added on.

"They don't really like us anymore, so it would be doing all of us a favor if we didn't go to this school anymore." Dewey said as Louie agreed. They walked home until Louie saw a newspaper on the ground with the news story from earlier that day. The headline was "Karma Killer Strikes Again."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Bad Ideas

Chapter 6

While Huey and Webby were in the mall looking for an anniversary gift for his girlfriend, Louie was watching tv. He was really upset about what happened at the mall and what happened at school. He was tired of all of it. Dewey walked downstairs to see if Louie was okay.

"This is the worst!" Louie started to say. "Everyone in school pretty much hates me, the kids in Duckburg treat me like garbage, and my favorite show is taking a break after only 10 episodes!" Dewey calmed his brother down.

"Louie, I know you feel worthless right now." Dewey started. "But soon, everyone will respect you. Nobody will ever mess with you again." Dewey looked at the time. "I have to go." Dewey said as he left the room. Louie grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Louie asked as Dewey pulled away. Louie then stood in his path. "Dewford, if you're doing what I think you're gonna do, then I'm not letting you leave." Dewey was confused.

"Louie, what the heck are you talking about?!" Dewey said as he pushed Louie out of the way. Dewey walked out the door and rode his bike down the street.

"When did Dewey get a bike?" Louie thought to himself. He started trying to figure out a way to follow him without people knowing it was him. He started looking around the manor and noticed a red baseball cap. He got an idea as he ran upstairs to Huey's room. He opened his closet to find a shirt selection organized by day and shade of red. He picked out one of the shirts and put on the baseball cap. He looked just like Huey, and he could nail his voice perfectly. Now all he had to do was try and act like Huey.

Huey and Webby were walking home from the mall. Huey was holding the gift that he got for April.

"It cost me 5% of my allowance, but I finally got April her anniversary present." Huey said as he held up a $100 necklace. Webby started doing the math in her head.

"That means you still have a lot of money." Webby said giving up on finding the number. Huey decided to finish the math.

"I have about $1900." Huey said as Webby started thinking.

"Scrooge doesn't give you guys allowance." Webby said as she realized Huey saved all that money from their Uncle Donald. As they were walking, they came across a group of kids. The group started giving them weird looks. Huey knew what was going on, but Webby didn't understand.

"Don't look." Huey said as he put his head down. Webby did the same as the group blocked their path.

"Hey, aren't you the faggot's brother?!" The leader said. Huey got upset.

"Don't call him that." Huey said angrily as the guy walked closer.

"Or what?" The leader said as he pushed Huey to the ground with one hand. "Don't forget about Trent loser." Huey's eyes widened at the thought of that name. Not with surprise, but with anger. When the guy was about to punch Huey, Webby kicked him in his knee cap. It seemed as if she broke it. She had no expression on her face. The others ran as the kid lied on the ground. Webby kicked him over saw he was looking straight up at the sky.

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are." Webby said angrily as she stepped on his broken knee cap. He started to scream in pain. "But I don't like how you just treated my friend. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna stand up, you're gonna apologize, and you're gonna walk away. GOT IT!" The kid started crying as Huey pulled Webby off of him. He threw some bandages on the ground next to the kid.

"Wrap that up and get to a hospital." Huey said as he and Webby walked away. Huey told Webby that she shouldn't have acted that way, but she said that she did the right thing and regretted nothing. But Webby still has one question on her mind.

"Who is Trent?" Webby asked Huey.

Louie was walking around as Huey 2.0 (aka H20). He even read some of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook to become a true Huey. After awhile of roaming around the streets of Duckburg looking for Dewey, he ended up bumping in to one of Huey's friends.

"Hey Huey, are you coming to the mathletes meeting on Monday?" The kid asked. Louie tried his best not to laugh at the fact that his brother was a mathlete.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be there a minute early." Louie said in Huey's voice. The kid laughed.

"Right on time is always late for your schedule I guess." The kid said as he walked away. Louie went on to continue his search until he bumped into Noah. Louie started using his Huey impression again.

"Hey Noah, what's up?!" Louie said in his best Huey impression.

"Louie, what are you doing?" Noah said as Louie was shocked that Noah knew it was him.

"How did you know it was me?!" Louie asked. Noah pointed at his shirt.

"Huey wears amaranth on Saturday's, that's scarlet." Noah pointed out as Louie didn't was confused that Noah could tell it wasn't him by the shade of red he was wearing. "Plus it's protocol for if one of us was replaced by a clone."

"What?!" Louie said confused. "Look that doesn't matter, you have to help me find Dewey." Noah was confused.

"Why, what's going on?!" Noah asked as Louie saw Dewey's bike.

"Nevermind, we found him." Louie said as he looked down the alley that Dewey and a couple of guys were in. He saw Dewey hand over a wad of cash. Dewey then walked away and noticed his brother.

"Trent better keep his end of the bargain." Dewey said. "It would all be worth it if everyone stops bullying Louie." Louie was angry. His brothers were paying someone to stop bullying him.

"Was it really worth it?!" Louie said in his own voice as he walked away. Dewey was surprised that he was actually talking to Louie. Dewey started running after him.

"Look Louie, we had to do something." Dewey tried to explain as Louie turned around.

"Something?!" Louie said angrily. "You're paying someone to not bully me, that's an all time low. I can handle this without you and Huey using your money." Louie started running home as Dewey ran to his bike. He was going to ride after Louie but he was already out of his sight. Noah then started speaking.

"I don't think this was one of your best ideas." Noah said as Dewey face palmed himself.

Louie was in his bed staring at the ceiling as Huey and Dewey walked in the room. They sat down on his bed.

"We're sorry Louie." Huey said apologetically. "We didn't want you to get bullied anymore, so we thought that money would speak louder than words."

"We were wrong to do that." Dewey added. "We're sorry." Louie just kept staring at the ceiling. He then decided to ask his brothers a question.

"Guys, I have a question for you." Louie said as he got his brothers' attention. "Will there always be people who won't accept me for who I am?" Huey and Dewey didn't know how to answer that question.

"You can't change what people think of you." Huey said. "You can only change how you think of yourself." Dewey then added on.

"There will always be ignorant people in the world." Dewey said. "But there will also be people who will accept you either way." Louie still looked at the ceiling.

"Go, I need to think." Louie said as Huey and Dewey slowly walked out of his room. Louie looked at his desk and saw a pen and a piece of paper. He walked over to it and sat down in his chair. He started writing a note.

Dear Family,

I want you to know that I will always love you, but the longer I stay the more trouble I give. I decided that I don't want to hurt any of you anymore. I didn't think it would come to this, but this is the only way. I will do anything to protect you guys, even if it means never coming back. Goodbye family.

Love,

Louie

Louie kept the note on the desk as he opened his window. He stepped on the edge of the window and held onto the sides. He turned around to get a glimpse of his room before he let go. As he let go, he saw Huey standing in the doorway. It was too late, Louie had already jumped. Before he hit the ground, he thought to himself.

"What have I done?!" Louie thought as he hit the ground.

Everyone was at the hospital waiting to see if Louie would recover. Huey walked into the bathroom and started biting his nails as Dewey walked in.

"He's gonna be fine." Dewey said trying to reassure his brother.

"No he's not Dewey." Huey said as he started pacing. "He tried to commit suicide, he didn't want to be alive. I saw it in his eyes." Huey said as he started crying. Dewey was shocked. "He wants to die, but he can't die. He's our brother, I can't let him, I won't let him." Dewey cut him off with a hug. Huey started crying harder as Dewey hugged tighter.

"He's going to be okay." Dewey said. "I promise." Huey then sucked up his tears.

"Why do you do it Dewey?" Huey asked as Dewey was confused. "You killed all those people, and do you really think it was worth it?!" Dewey was even more confused. They then heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"He didn't kill them." The familiar voice said. Dewey recognized the voice very well. Another familiar voice started speaking.

"We did." The female voice said as Huey and Dewey turned around. They saw that the voices belonged to Richard and Lucky. They were shocked to see them.

"Surprised to see us?" Lucky asked evilly. "I bet you are." She said as she held a gun at them.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Richard said as he walked behind Huey and Dewey. "We're gonna walk out that door, and we're gonna go to the alleyway."

"Why?" Dewey asked angrily.

"So you can meet the mastermind." Lucky said as they started walking out the door.

"You know him very well." Richard said. He then whispered in Huey's ear. "Maybe some more than others." They started walking down the hallway of the hospital and down the stairs. Huey and Dewey were scared out of their minds when they finally made it to the alleyway. They saw a shadowy figure flipping a coin. The figure started walking closer to them.

"Long time no see." The figure said in a familiar voice that put fear in Huey's heart. Dewey was as shocked as Huey was when the figure stepped into the light.

"Did you really think I died?" Derek said as he maniacally laughed.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Final Confrontation

Chapter 7

Huey and Dewey stood there as they looked at Huey's arch nemesis. Derek smirked as he stared directly into Huey's eyes.

"How did you survive?" Dewey asked as Derek laughed maniacally.

"Ever heard of fake blood." Derek said as he pulled out a gun. "So should I explain our plan, or should we all do it in parts?" Derek asked as Lucky started speaking.

"I was so angry when Louie dumped me." Lucky said angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like to get dumped because your boyfriend is gay?! No, you don't, it sucks. So I decided that I would get revenge. So I busted Richard out of prison and we started killing." Dewey was confused.

"What does this have to do with Louie?" Dewey asked. "Everyone thinks I did it." Richard started speaking.

"That's the point." Richard said. "We were going to kill Huey and blame you for it. After you go to jail, Louie will be emotionally distraught by the fact that both his brothers are gone." Huey started to get the plan.

"You didn't want to physically hurt him." Huey realized. "You want him to break after being verbally humiliated."

"Ding, ding, ding, that is correct." Derek said laughing maniacally. "You're still pretty nerdy aren't you." Huey angrily looked at the ground. "Now since we're a few steps ahead, I guess I'll have to kill you both. Actually, it would be more fun if one of you killed the other." Derek looked at Huey.

"No way!" Huey yelled as Derek punched him in the face.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling." Derek said angrily. "I want you to shoot your brother. Weather you like it or not, you're gonna do it." Derek said as he handed Huey the gun. Everyone pointed their guns at Huey as he picked up the gun. Huey hands were shaking as he pointed the gun at Dewey.

"Huey, if he lets you live, then I'll gladly take the bullet." Dewey said as he prepared himself. Huey aimed the gun and slowly cocked it back. As he placed his finger on the trigger, he dropped the gun.

"I'm not doing it." Huey said as he face Derek. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm not killing Dewey." Derek started laughing maniacally.

"Then I guess you both die." Derek said laughing maniacally. Huey then started having a flashback of the conversation he had with Dewey back when he first met Derek.

Dewey taught him that the JWG wasn't really the guide to everything. He learned that he had to solve problems himself, with a little help from a friend. Dewey then had a flashback of the conversation he had with Huey in the bathroom after he visited Richard in jail. Huey taught him that it wasn't his fault Richard went to jail. They saw their lives flash before their eyes as Derek put his finger on the trigger.

"This maybe my favorite part of the plan." Derek said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Richard asked as Derek looked at him.

"And what may that be Richard?" Derek said as Richard pointed a gun at Derek.

"The part where the cops show up." Richard said as cops started swarming the alleyway.

"Derek Duckington and Sarah Glomgold, you're under arrest for the murder of a lot of people." One of the officers said as the rest of the police put handcuffs around them. Huey and Dewey were confused about what was going on. Richard explained how he was already getting released from prison anyway and that the cops wanted him to investigate the murders. Dewey then looked into his eyes.

"I knew you weren't such a bad guy." Dewey said as Richard thanked him. They then put Derek and Lucky in the back of a police car. Huey walked up to one of the officers.

"When they get to jail, I want to talk to Derek, alone." Huey said as he looked at Derek angrily. The officer agreed as they took both Derek and Lucky to jail.

Three days later, Huey and Dewey walked into the jail. Huey had already checked in to see Derek.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hue?" Dewey asked as Huey angrily opened up the door to the visiting area. Dewey stayed where he was. There was a glass wall separating Huey and Derek. Huey sat down and picked up the phone. Derek did the same. They sat in silence for a few moments until Huey broke the silence.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Huey asked. "It's the same old story over and over. You keep on coming back. I can't get rid of you." Derek got angry.

"That's right you can't." Derek said maniacally laughing. "You're stuck with me weather you like it or not." Huey just sighed.

"Tell me something." Huey said. "Do you know anything about me, besides the fact that I'm a nerd?" Derek was about to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. The was a rectangular hole at the bottom of the glass. Huey stuck the gun that Derek gave to him in there. "Do you still think I'm afraid of you? Then point that gun at me." Derek pointed it at Huey, but Huey didn't even flinch. Derek looked to see if there were any bullets in the gun. There were about 6 bullets. Derek gave Huey the gun back.

"You got guts nerd." Derek said as he smirked.

"What can I say." Huey said emotionlessly. "There are only so many times you can bully me before I stop caring."

"Why are you here?" Derek asked as Huey explained.

"I came here to try to work things out." Huey said angrily. "But every time we talk it never goes as planned. I'm tired of these fights we keep having. I used to be so afraid of you before I realized how pathetic you are." Derek started to get angry.

"You're the pathetic one!" Derek yelled as Huey laughed.

"I'm not the one behind bars." Huey said as Derek looked down at the ground. Huey sighed. "Look, I'm tired of being sorry for you. Let's get something straight. I don't take orders from you anymore, I'm not afraid of you, and after this I will never see you again." Derek started to smirk.

"How do you know that?" Derek asked.

"Because we sent you here without bail." Huey said as Derek realized what Huey was saying. "Derek, you're disgraceful. You're the worst person I have ever met in my life. I never want to see you again. I'm not sorry you're in prison, I'm not sorry your sister is in prison, and I'm not sorry this had to happen to you. You brought this on yourself." Derek started getting anxious as Huey started to get up.

"You sit back down!" Derek yelled as Huey continued to get up. "This isn't over yet, I'm not done with you. You can't just leave now, we're just getting started. Don't you wanna know what I'm gonna do to you when I'm getting out of here." Huey stood up and stared at Derek.

"Fuck you Derek." Huey said as he stuck his middle finger up and hung up the phone. Huey started to walk away as he heard Derek screaming through the glass.

"Huey I will find you and I will kill you!" Derek said as he started banging on the glass. "Huey? Huey?! HUEY!!!" Huey left the room in tears as he met his brother out in the lobby.

"How did it go?" Dewey asked as Huey wiped his tears away.

"I said what I needed to say." Huey said as he and Dewey walked out of the jail. "I just hope I never see his face again. Let's go see how Louie's doing." Huey said as he tried to stay tough.

"Alright." Dewey said as he put an arm around his brother. "Lets go see Louie."

Huey and Dewey walked in their brother's room. As he stared at the ceiling. They brought him dinner and they kept him company. He started to speak to them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for everything." Louie said apologetically. "I shouldn't have tried to commit suicide. There were other options, but I just had to be lazy and choose the easy way out. Can you ever find it in your hearts to forgive." Louie was cutoff by Huey and Dewey hugging him.

"We already forgave you." Huey said as Louie smiled.

"Thanks guys." Louie said as he hugged them back.

Derek sat in his cell wondering if he'll ever get his revenge on Huey. He then looked around his cell to find an exit. He under his bed and saw a hole leading out of the prison. He started to crawl into the hole until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He then felt it through his chest. He looked down at his chest only to find part of a blade sticking out of it. He fell the ground as he looked at who his killer was.

"Your biggest mistake was messing with my family." Webby said as she took the blade from his back. "And look where that got you." Webby then crawled through the hole she dug to his cell and went home as Derek slowly died. His death was reported on all the major news sites. When his brothers asked how he felt, Huey would avoid the question. Truth be told, Huey wasn't at all sad about Derek's death. I'm fact, he was actually joyful. The reason he avoids the questions is because to him, Derek doesn't exist. Derek was a bully, that's all he was. Huey remembered all the times he thought there was good in him. He then took those memories and burned them, because Derek never had good in him, and he will never be heard from again.

End of Chapter 7

End of Words Can Hurt Too

End of Derek


End file.
